memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG comics
Star Trek: The Next Generation had its first series of Comics by DC published very soon after the series creation. Subsequent publishers Marvel and WildStorm have opted to produce one-shots, graphic novels and mini-series to show off TNG at its best. List of Comics DC Comics Mini-Series (1988) # ... Where No One Has Gone Before! by Michael Carlin # Spirit in the Sky! by Michael Carlin # Q Factor by Michael Carlin # Q's Day by Michael Carlin # Q Affects! by Michael Carlin # Here Today by Michael Carlin Monthly Series (1989-1996) # Return to Raimon by Michael Jan Friedman # Murder, Most Foul by Michael Jan Friedman # The Derelict by Michael Jan Friedman # The Hero Factor by Michael Jan Friedman # Serafin's Survivors by Michael Jan Friedman # Shadows in the Garden by Michael Jan Friedman # The Pilot by Michael Jan Friedman # The Battle Within by Michael Jan Friedman # The Pay Off! by Michael Jan Friedman # The Noise of Justice by Michael Jan Friedman # The Impostor by Michael Jan Friedman # Whoever Fights Monsters by Michael Jan Friedman # The Hand of the Assassin! by Michael Jan Friedman # Holiday on Ice by Michael Jan Friedman # Prisoners of the Ferengi by Michael Jan Friedman # I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing by Michael Jan Friedman # The Weapon by Michael Jan Friedman # Forbidden Fruit by Dave Stern and Mike O'Brien # The Lesson by Michael Jan Friedman # The Star Lost, Part 1: The Flight of the Albert Einstein by Michael Jan Friedman # The Star Lost, Part 2: Mourning Star by Michael Jan Friedman # The Star Lost, Part 3: Trapped by Michael Jan Friedman # The Star Lost, Part 4: The Barrier by Michael Jan Friedman # The Star Lost, Part 5: Homecoming by Michael Jan Friedman # The Return of Okona, Part 1: Family Reunion by Michael Jan Friedman # The Return of Okona, Part 2: Strangers in Strange Lands by Michael Jan Friedman # The Return of Okona, Part 3: The Final Battle by Michael Jan Friedman # The Return of Okona, Part 4: The Remembered One by Michael Jan Friedman # Honor Bound! by Kevin Ryan # The Rift by Michael Jan Friedman # Kingdom of the Damned by Michael Jan Friedman # Wet Behind the Ears by Michael Jan Friedman # The Way of the Warrior by Michael Jan Friedman # Devil's Brew by Michael Jan Friedman # The Dogs of War by Michael Jan Friedman # Shore Leave in Shanzibar! by Michael Jan Friedman # Consorting With the Devil! by Michael Jan Friedman # Dirty Work by Michael Jan Friedman # Bridges by Michael Jan Friedman # Bone of Contention by Michael Jan Friedman # Separation Anxiety by Michael Jan Friedman # Second Chances by Michael Jan Friedman # Strange Bedfellows by Michael Jan Friedman # Restoration by Michael Jan Friedman # Childish Things by Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan # The Maze by Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan # The Worst of Both Worlds by Michael Jan Friedman # The Belly of the Beast by Michael Jan Friedman # The Armies of the Night by Michael Jan Friedman # And Death Shall Have No Dominion by Michael Jan Friedman # Lifesigns by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens # The Rich and the Dead! by Michael Jan Friedman # Reductions & Deductions by Michael Jan Friedman # Hidden Agendas! by Michael Jan Friedman # The Good of the Many by Michael Jan Friedman # Companionship by Michael Jan Friedman # Of Two Minds by Michael Jan Friedman # Bodies of Evidence by Michael Jan Friedman # Children of Chaos by Michael Jan Friedman # Mother of Madness by Michael Jan Friedman # Brothers in Darkness by Michael Jan Friedman # The Victim by Michael Jan Friedman # A Matter of Conscience by Michael Jan Friedman # The Deceivers by Michael Jan Friedman # The Truth Elusive by Michael Jan Friedman # Just Desserts by Michael Jan Friedman # Friends and Other Strangers by Michael Jan Friedman # The Bajoran and the Beast by Michael Jan Friedman # Dreams Die by Michael Jan Friedman # The Last Verse by Michael Jan Friedman # War and Madness, Part 1: The First Casualty by Michael Jan Friedman # War and Madness, Part 2: A Handful of Dust by Michael Jan Friedman # War and Madness, Part 3: The Dying of the Light by Michael Jan Friedman # War and Madness, Part 4: Ceremony of Innocence by Michael Jan Friedman # War and Madness, Part 5: Cry Havoc by Michael Jan Friedman # Suspect by Michael Jan Friedman # Gateway by Michael Jan Friedman # The Unconquered by Michael Jan Friedman # Artificiality by Michael Jan Friedman # The Abandoned by Michael Jan Friedman Annuals (1990-1996) # The Gift by John de Lancie # Thin Ice by Michael Jan Friedman # ''The Broken Moon by Michael Jan Friedman # A House Divided by Mike W. Barr # Brother's Keeper by Howard Weinstein # Convergence, Part 2: Future Imperiled by Michael Jan Friedman and Howard Weinstein Specials (1993-1995) * September 1993 ** Good Listener by Tony Isabella and Bob Ingersol ** A True Son of Kahless by Anne Wokanovicz ** Spot's Day by Diane Duane * Summer 1994 ** by Michael Jan Friedman ** by Chris Claremont ** Out of Time by Michael Jan Friedman * Winter 1995 ** Pandora's Prodigy by Michael DeMeritt ** Old Debts by Kevin Ryan Mini-Series (1991-1996) * The Modala Imperative by Peter David ** In Memory Yet Green ** Lies and Legends ** Prior Claim ** Game, Set, and, Match * The Landmark Crossover ** Prophets and Losses by Michael Jan Friedman and Mike W. Barr ** The Wormhole Trap by Mike W. Barr and Michael Jan Friedman ** Encounter with the Othersiders by Mike W. Barr and Michael Jan Friedman ** The Unseen Enemy by Michael Jan Friedman and Mike W. Barr * Shadowheart by Michael Jan Friedman ** ''The Lion and the Lamb ** Dealers in Darkness ** My Brother's Keeper ** The Prince of Madness * Ill Wind by Diane Duane ---- Marvel Comics Unlimited *''Directives'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''The Unkindest Cut'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Sins of the Fathers'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Inheritance'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Secret Lives'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Telepathy War Part 4: Heart of darkness'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''An Infinite Jest'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''The Boy'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''A Piece of Reaction'' by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels One Shots *''First Contact'' by John Vornholt *''Operation Assimilation'' by Paul Jenkins *''Telepathy War'' by Chris Cooper *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton *''Second Contact'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton ---- WildStorm Comics *''Embrace the Wolf'' by Christopher Golden and Tom Sniegoski *''Perchance to Dream'' (4 part miniseries) by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''The Killing Shadows'' (4 part miniseries) by Scott Ciencin *''Divided We Fall'' (4 part TNG/DS9 crossover miniseries) by John J. Ordover and David Mack *Star Trek: Special :*''A Rolling Stone Gathers No Nanoprobes'' by Andy Mangels and Mike Martin :*''The Legacy of Eleanor Dain'' by Christopher Hinz Graphic Novels *''The Gorn Crisis'' by Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta *''Forgiveness'' by David Brin ---- IDW *''The Space Between, (6 part miniseries) by David Tischman *Intelligence Gathering, (5 part miniseries) by Scott and David Tipton *Ghosts'', (5 part miniseries) by Zander Cannon Connections Category:TNG media Category:Media lists